


Remember the Time, Back In 2009

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, 2012, 2012 Phan, 2019, 2019 phan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Twitter, fake twitter account, twitter phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The april 2019 phan prank. Mostly from Dan's perspective, but a twist from Phil.can be read as phan or gen.





	Remember the Time, Back In 2009

April 1st, 2019

Dan logged onto twitter and uploaded a simple tweet “I am uploading”. He chuckled, and waited for the oblivious fans to come and comment. 

He blinked at the screen. All of the pictures were from 2009.

**krystyn  
** **@amplifydjh  
**oooh what's it gonna be about? Maybe you talk about your favorite MCR or muse songs :-D****

********

**Phiwwip  
** **@notactuallyaurlfakephil  
**OMGZ lolzor he totally will do it to toxic owo****

********** **

Dan almost combusts and decides to check another reply to that same thread.

**Coke a Cole(a)🇮🇪  
** **@ColeIsNotAmazng  
**Honestly I hope he mentions an All Time Low song in his latest upload lolzor****

********** **

What the absolute fuck is going on. This kid has a picture of a Phil video from 2009. He glazes his cursor over the profile, and see's the person has also linked their myspace. What the absolute fuck?

He clicks off that and checks another thread

**Furdad  
** **@gingersnapphan  
**xD i cant believe my favourite youtuber danisnotonfire is uploading!!!****

********** **

He stops there. He can't be alone in this right.

\--

March 31st, 2019

Phil knew about the #2009prank, and he was lurking through the tag, some people had already started. He saw a tweet.

**Ainsley  
** **@polaroidpml  
** **okay is this good for my #2009prank  
(pic)**

********** **

He checked to make sure he was on the right account and sent the person a dm

**Phiwwip  
** _@notactuallyaurlpml_  
_Omg I love your background. I think it will work wonderfully for the 2009 prank._

****

**Ainsley  
** _@polaroidpml_  
_I love yours too! do you want to join a group for the 2009 prank, I'm not in it, but a few mutuals are._

****

Phil internally shrugged. Why not.

**Phiwwip  
** _@notactuallyaurlpml_  
_Yeah, that sounds awesome!_

****

 

**Salty  
** **@levitatedjh  
**has added phiwwip to the 2009hoes****

********** **

**Coke a Cole(a)🇮🇪  
_uwu welcome to hell my name is Cole, I am the resident cis boy owo_**

****

**Salty  
_Hi I'm Salty!!!_**

****

**Phiwwip  
_Oh hello! Well Cole you are no longer the only cis boy!_**

****

**Coke a Cole(a)🇮🇪  
_holy shit._**

****

**(many others are typing)...**

****

\--

Dan comes back and lazily clicks the explore tab, and to his horror, “#hellointernet” is trending. He almost screams.

**Stef 🌷  
** **@wonderfulhowell  
**guys i just learned that danisnotonfire’s real name is daniel howell? why didn’t anyone tell me this >:[****

********** **

He was so done with today.

**Ami loves Dan  
**

****@starlight_djh  
** **

******Wait what?! I didn't know that too ! >:[  
As long as he doesnt re brand then that's fine XD** ** **

********** **

He hates this fandom so fucking much.

**Stef 🌷  
**

****@wonderfulhowell  
** **

******if he re brands i will unsubscribe xD** ** **

********** **

Dan is ten seconds from deleting his youtube at this point.

**Lily  
**

****@toxiccoffee_  
** **

******Do you remember  
** ** **

********When 2009 was just a year  
** ** ** **

********When cat whiskers were just for cats  
** ** ** **

********When Dil was just a herb  
** ** ** **

********When toxic was just a noughties disco song  
** ** ** **

**********and when Dan and Phil were just bored  
** teenagers alone in their rooms  
** **

********Now look back at where we stand…  
Lolzor can't believe it's almost 2010 >•<** ** ** **

********** **

********

Dan smiled. A few tears came out of his eyes, and he looked at Phil who was watching some television alone. 

**> Kait  
**

****@foolsgolddjh  
** **

******like if ur a danosaur retweet if ur a phillion :3 comment for both  
** ** **

********xD  
** ** ** **

********#2009prank** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

He laughed at that one. It had less retweets than likes, which was very out of character for 2009. 

**Kamilia  
**

****@b99howell  
** **

******~` teenagers scare the living SHIT out of me ~` #2009prank  
** ** **

********(picture)** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan nodded his head from side to side. When will the phandom ever stop. 

**L  
**

****@meliorispml  
** **

******I’m a phillion X) :3 lolzar wbu ??? also this is me hehe >~< #2009prank  
** ** **

********(pic)** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

He copied the url of that one and sent a text to Phil. Phil looked a tad bit confused, but also chuckled at the absurdity of the tweet.

**Juul  
**

****@emperordjh  
** **

******ok but even if you join in the #2009prank please don't interact with old dan and phil tweets and risk getting those deleted !!!!** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan smiled in approval at this one. It was a respectful one, and he appreciated it.

**BRIE  
**

****@introvertedbrie  
** **

******i wonder if DnP noticed our phan accounts #2009prank** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan rolled his eyes. He has noticed their prank accounts. 

**Whitely  
**

****@hoiwhitely  
** **

******omggg guys the newest pinof just came out I’m screaming!!1!! I hope the keep doing these forever xD ( ^ω^ )#2009prank** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan smiled sadly at that one. There would be no more pinof. He hated to say it, but he would miss drawing those whiskers.

**Romina  
**

****@_thatonephannie  
** **

******Ok but get this,** ** **

********** **

********** **

**Phil + Dan = Phan is rEaL <3  
#2009prank **

****

****

Dan scoffed at this one. His 2012 reaction would have been much worse than this, but he has come to embrace the wacky phandom. After all he is Phil Trash Number One

**grace  
**

******@ghostinpilots  
RT If you want this!! XD :p  
**

******(pic)** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan almost liked that one, but stopped himself last second.

**Dale  
**

****daleingwhale  
** **

******omg i just found two quirky youtubers called danisnotonfire and amazingphil xD!! they’re super cool emo guys who like mcr too! phangirl for live lolz xD! >•<  
** ** **

********#2009prank** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan had to rub his eyes for a second. This really couldn't be fucking real.

**el x  
**

****@starxdjh  
** **

******Ugh:[ my fake family don’t realise how much the Phamily mean to me! >,_,<  
** ** **

********You guys r my real phamily:]  
** ** ** **

********And amazingphil and Danny are my dads! Rawr xD I’m such a danasour bit also a phillion! Hehe , I can’t choose between my dads!1!  
** ** ** **

********#2009prank** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan couldn't tell if this was serious, but that didn't stop him from smiling.

**Kristen  
**

****@chlorinepml  
** **

******I wonder if they’re gonna be best friends 4ever :3  
** ** **

********Do you think that’s their plan? xD #2009prank** ** ** **

********** **

********** **

Dan internally went 'yes that was our plan all along’.

 

**Romina  
**

****@_thatonephannie  
** **

******Good bye 2009 and early Phan. You’ll always have a special place in my heart <3 #2009prank ** ** **

********** **

********** **

He was sad to see the fun end, but then again. It was just a prank, wasn't it?


End file.
